


You Owe Me a New Scarf

by briewinchester



Series: Fics for Meghan [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scarves used as rope, This is pure smut people, Top Scott McCall, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott laid there, both arms tied to the bed. Isaac used his favorite scarf and told him not to rip it and Scott was trying his hardest to keep from doing just that. He couldn’t see anything as Isaac used another scarf to blindfold him. Scott wasn’t afraid because he knew that Isaac wasn’t too far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me a New Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samandriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/gifts).



Scott laid there, both arms tied to the bed. Isaac used his favorite scarf and told him not to rip it and Scott was trying his hardest to keep from doing just that. He couldn’t see anything as Isaac used another scarf to blindfold him. Scott wasn’t afraid because he knew that Isaac wasn’t too far away. He listened to the quiet moans and gasps coming from the beta as Isaac prepared himself.

 

Isaac was up to three fingers as he teased the head of Scott’s dick with the tip of his tongue, enticing a few drop of pre-come to ooze from the slit. Isaac lapped it up like it was sweet nectar and moaned, causing shivers to go through the alpha beneath him. He released Scott’s cock and kissed down the shaft and teasingly played with the full, heavy balls, taking them one by one inside his mouth, laving over them.

 

He pulled away with a loud pop and moved to straddle his alpha’s thighs. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some over Scott’s throbbing erection and smoothed it out before lining the tip up with his entrance and slowly sat down until his ass was flush with Scott’s hips.Both teens let out a moan as Isaac began to swivel his hips in tiny circles, driving his alpha crazy with want and need.

 

Scott pulled at the thin material holding his arms back from touching his mate, but stopped at the low growl coming from above him. He groaned out his frustrations and bucked his hips up into that tight heat surrounding him.

 

Isaac moaned and threw his head back at the sudden movement and he slowly sat up before  slamming back down, claws digging into Scott’s chest as the head of the other teen’s cock hit his prostate dead on. Isaac continued with this pace, not stopping until he had his alpha begging.

 

Scott couldn’t last much longer. Isaac had him on the edge for a while now and the slow pace his mate had set was agony. He brought his legs up, digging his heels into the mattress and bucked up as hard as he could without dislodging Isaac.

 

“Please. I need more.” Scott said breathlessly.

 

Isaac smirked down at the alpha, even though Scott couldn’t see it. He moved one of his hands from Scott’s chest up to the dark hair and pulled. “Shh...I know. We’ll get there, I promise.”

 

Isaac alternated between slow and fast, hard and soft. He swiveled his hips when he needed a break between thrusts. He ran his fingers through the sweat pooling on Scott’s sculpted, writhing body and began riding the cock in his ass again. Isaac bent down and removed the scarf hiding those already red glowing eyes. He whimpered as his eyes glowed in response and captured Scott’s lips in a bruising kiss as his hips sped up once again.

 

Scott held on to the scarf binding him to the bed as Isaac kissed him. He pulled back and began leaving biting kisses all over the beta’s neck, biting down particularly hard with fangs extended. He licked over the blood that pooled in the mark. “Isaac, please. I need to come.”

 

Isaac nodded his head and sat up once more, riding his alpha’s cock for all he was worth. He snarled when Scott tore through his bindings and gripped his hips tightly, leaving bruises that would soon fade away.

 

Scott held on as he bucked wildly and without abandon up into Isaac’s willing body. It didn’t take long for Scott to fall over the edge, holding Isaac close and spilling deep inside his mate.

Scott moved one of his hands from Isaac’s hip and gripped the neglected dick in a tight grip and jerked him off quickly.

 

Isaac spilled over Scott’s hand after a few tugs. After he was spent, he fell on top of Scott, breathing erratic as he tried to calm down.

 

Scott wrapped his arms around his mate, stroking soothingly up and down the sweaty skin. He left kisses over Isaac’s face. “I’m sorry about your scarf.”

 

Isaac hummed and snuggled closer into his alpha’s warmth. “That was my favorite. You owe me a new one.”

  
Scott chuckled as his kissed Isaac’s forehead and pulled the covers over the both of them and settled down for the night.


End file.
